


A Winter Night

by Sarcasmcat



Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: A quiet Christmas Eve on the Sherman Ranch
Relationships: Jess Harper/Slim Sherman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	A Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly late happy holidays!
> 
> I had this idea last year, and never got around to writing it, so I decided to do it this year. I meant to have it done closer to Christmas, but I ended up slacking a little, but here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The log in the fireplace breaks, falling into the coals, tossing up a bloom of cinders and smoke that swirl up the chimney. Jess leans forward and settles another log on the fire before leaning back into his chair. Outside, the wind is howling, driving the snow into drifts against the sides of the barn and the house. There is a whistle coming from the window and Jess knows they’ll have to fix it when the weather gets better, but right now it’s the furthest thing from his mind. 

It’s Christmas Eve and all their chores are done for the day. They’ve put up the remains of dinner and for now they’re just whiling away the time until they go to bed. And tomorrow, short of feeding the animals and collecting eggs, they’re taking the day off from chores.

Slim comes into the main room and smiles as he hands Jess a mug of coffee. “Sounds like we got the chores done just in time.”

“Yeah.” Fingers curling around the mug Jess smiles at his partner. They had just been getting the horses into the barn as the wind had started to come up, sharp, cutting through even their heavy jackets. By the time they had made it inside Jess’ cheeks had been numb, feeling like they had been pricked by dozens of sharp needles. “I’m hopin’ it dies down before we have to go out tomorrow.”

Slim settles into his chair, stretching his legs towards the fire, feet knocking against Jess’. “If it does, it’ll be a Christmas miracle.” He slants a look at Jess and smiles. “You know how the winds get this time of year.”

“Don’ I though.” It has taken some time to get used to the bitter Wyoming winters, but it has gotten easier, for various reasons. Mostly because Slim is a furnace and only laughs when Jess slips into bed and presses close, arm going around his shoulders before falling asleep again.

Andy stands from where he’s sitting on the floor between them. “Slim, if I find it, will you read it out loud?”

Slim smiles. “Of course.”

With a grin Andy darts into his room, sounds of rustling following him out. There are a few worrisome thumps and Jess casts a look at Slim, but his partner is unmoved, so Jess leans back into the chair to finish his coffee. A few minutes later Andy comes out, a small book in hand. The green cover is worn and what had once been gold letters on the spine are faded enough Jess can’t make out the words.

Finishing his coffee Slim takes the book and smiles at Andy. “Why don’t you get ready for bed, while I finish my coffee? Once I’m done, you can go to bed, like we used to.”

Andy smiles, nodding and there is enough sadness in it Jess catches it. He waits until he hears the door close before shifting in the chair to look at Slim. His partner is looking down at the book, with his own wistful look and Jess closes the gap between them, hand curling over Slim’s forearm. “What is it?”

Slim tilts the book enough for Jess to read the cover, which is equally worn, but he can make out the words _The New York Book of Poetry_. “It was ma’s book, but there’s only one thing in here Andy is interested in.”

He flips through the pages, thumb gliding over the edges until he reaches a spot, the top corner bent and Slim opens it. Bold letters line the top of the page, A Visit from Saint Nicholas and Slim smiles at Jess. “Pa used to read it to us every Christmas Eve. We haven’t read it in the three years since ma died, but I guess Andy feels like it’s time.”

Before Jess can speak Andy comes out of his room, dressed in his nightshirt with a quilt wrapped around his shoulders. He climbs onto the couch and draws his legs up, pulling the blanket tight. “Okay. I’m ready.”

“Hold on.” Jess drains his mug and takes Slim’s, carrying them into the kitchen. He quickly rinses them both and sets them aside for the dishes tomorrow before hurrying back. Sitting back down he stretches his feet towards the fire, toes curling towards the warmth. “Okay.”

Slim laughs, opening the book back to the right page. “I’m glad we have your permission to begin.”

Jess smiles at Andy, who is laughing. “I didn’ want to miss anythin’.” Lacing his fingers together he rests his hands on his stomach and sinks down in the chair, eyes falling shut. Slim starts reading and Jess feels warmth spread through him that has nothing to do with the fire. He could listen to Slim all day, but there is something different this time, a warmth that is heavy with tradition and a sense of home so different from the normal. 

Slowly the poem comes to an end and Jess doesn’t move when he hears the soft sound of the book closing. He can’t ever remember ever having a Christmas Eve like this, filled with warmth. Growing up had never been this warm and soft and on the road, all the days had blurred together and most times he hadn’t been aware of the day unless he had been in a town or seen a calendar. 

“Alright, time for bed. We might not have much to do tomorrow, but St. Nicholas isn’t going to come if you’re still awake.”

“Slim.” There is a hint of a playful whine in Andy’s voice, and even with his eyes closed Jess knows the boy is smiling.

Something taps his shoulder, and he reaches up, fingers closing around the smooth, soft cover of the book. 

“Good night Jess.”

“Night Andy.”

He hears the soft sounds of bare feet and boots headed for Andy’s room and Jess opens his eyes to look at the book. Smiling he drags his fingers across the lettering on the front before carefully opening the cover. On the front page, written in beautifully flowing cursive is the name Mary Callahan and Jess can’t help but touch it. 

Fingers skim across his shoulder, and then Slim is leaning over him, hands braced on the arms of the chair. “Ma bought that before she and pa got married. She said it was one of the few things she had when they got married and she kept it safe for the whole trip out here. The only time we ever saw it was on Christmas Eve, when pa read to us, but I know she must have read it dozens of times.”

Jess closes the book, holding it up, the shiny spots on the cover bright in the warm light from the fire. “I can tell she took good care of it.”

“She did.” Slim smiles. “And Andy is taking good care of it now.” He gently takes it from Jess and moves to put with the other books on the shelf above the couch. Turning he smiles at Jess. “We should probably think about going to bed too, if Saint Nicholas is going to stop.”

Laughing Jess sits up, leaning forward to rake the fire out so it can burn down for the night. “With the way today went, I don’t think I’m goin’ to be wakin’ up if I hear any kind of noise on the roof. As long as he don’t kick cinders all over the house, he can come in all he wants.”

Slim laughs as he checks the lock on the front door before turning down the lantern. Dark shadows spring up, and he joins Jess by the fire, hand curling around his elbow. With his free hand he cups Jess’ chin, thumb sweeping across the line of his lower lip. “Merry Christmas.”

Jess hooks a finger through a loop on Slim’s belt, pressing close. The warmth of the fire at his back is no comparison to the heat of Slim and he closes the distance between them, stopping just bare of their lips touching. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
